Elxa Dalinel
Elxa Dalinel, the Man behind the Beard. Elxa Dalinel (Elk-ZA DAL-in-el) his story begins long ago, through the mists of time and the borders of existence. Although aware of his name and other things of his past, it is largely to him shrouded in mystery. Proficient in Medicine, Metalsmithing, and Artificing, educated, and a practitioner of Sympathy, Sygaldry, and Naming Arts as an Arcanist of a place solely referred to as "The University." Physical Description Elxa himself suffers from the condition called "Gigantism", being a towering seven feet tall. In the Medieval/Renaissance level of technology in his world, he rose above normal men by a good two feet on average. This wouldn't be of any further note if it wasn't for his extreme strength. Most people who suffer from Gigantism are rather thin, or lanky. Elxa looks to be perfectly proportioned for his extreme size. The next feature of note would be, aside from his raven black hair and beard, would be his eyes purple eyes. Purple isn't a natural eye colour, folks. Always found to be smelling of dirt and mud, despite however many washing attempts taken, he is found in his always patching brown, flowing robes and Grizzly Bear Fur cloak, with a lead coloured disc hanging from a simple steel chain around his neck. Appearing to be in his late 20s to early 30s, an undertone of wisdom beyond his apparent years is clearly evident. Elxa's Shield The Shield of Elxa Dalinel is a monster of a thing. Six feet tall, half a foot thick when retracted, and 3 inches when the sides are extended. Appearing to be made of solid metal, it is surprisingly light for something of its size, at a measly 30 pounds. Within it are many surprising secrets and abilities. Defensive Abilities. * Extension Capabilities: Elxa's shield has the capability to extend -upon the firing of a primary trigger-, much like a modern era Riot Shield. This can be used to protect others and his left flank. * Lockdown Mode: If a certain switch is pulled, Three spikes emit from the bottom of his shield, and it remains in place, despite all forces moving against it. Even a nuclear bomb could not move it. Essentially anchoring to the point of existence, when the switch is pulled, the spikes retract, and the shield becomes movable once more. * Radar: Embedded in the shield is a Radar device with a fifty meter range that informs the user of all incoming entities. Not even invisibility can hide you from this mans all seeing eyes. * Plasma Coating: Within the center of this shield is what someone called a "Jedi" would call a "Kyber Crystal", a material key in the manufacturing of their weapons called "Lightsabers." Making use of similar technologies, with the press of a button, the shield begins emitting a secondary shield over itself. Truly amazing advances in Shield Technology. Offensive Abilities * Saw blade Spam: When a secondary trigger is pulled, a rapid release of 6 inch radius high-density steel composite circular Saw blades launch out of the front of the shield at extremely high speeds, capable of shearing through solid plate. * Iron Darts: Forty small, 3 inch long iron darts are capable of erupting from beneath the shields surface. These Armour-Piercing darts are effective against armour up to Plate, and also happen to be effective against Kevlar based combat armour. * Hellgun (IoM tech): The integrated firing system, being heavily modified from its original size and shape of a standard "Hotshot Lasgun", the system incorporates Sygaldric bindings to transfer energy. The power source also being the earlier mentioned "Kyber Crystal". However, due to energy loss during the transfer through the bindings, it lacks as much power as a normal Hotshot Lasgun, but still remains in superior firepower to the normal weapons used by the creators of the source device. * Shield bash: Not very complicated, I'm sure you have the intellect to figure out what it means. The Weapons of Elxa Elxa Dalinel has many weapons at his disposal, and not all of them as deadly as they appear. They are the following 1. Elxa's Zweihander His Zweihander is typical of such makes, a single large length of steel, 6-7 ft in length, though pointed at the end, more like a standard Arming sword. The Pommel is unadorned and the crossguard is a simple crossbar of steel to protect the hand. Well cared and well used, the blade is bright and glints in the sunlight. 2. Aleph's Will (Chainsword). Already an ancient weapon, this Thunder Edge Pattern Chainsword is''' massive work of IoM Engineering has been altered to run on a powerful battery, along with a Hydrocarbon-fueled engine, this machine has been blessed, purified and pacified by Techpreist Lukas of the Adeptus Mechanicus, inscribed with Holy Prayers to Aleph. The Chainsword was once owned by a Chaos Space Marine (which involved a nearly life-ending battle for both parties). 3. '''Lightsabers (2) These two plain, non-ornate silver-coloured handles, at the press of button, erupt into a purple bladed Lightsaber. Not much else to say, really. (MORE TO BE ADDED, probably)